


Lost Boy

by KagekaNecavi



Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Peter Pan Fusion, Cap_Ironman Tiny Reverse Bang, M/M, Steve Rogers as Peter Pan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 11:36:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8012107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KagekaNecavi/pseuds/KagekaNecavi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The start of an awfully big adventure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost Boy

**Author's Note:**

> This is my fill for the [Liberty](http://capim-tinybang.tumblr.com/post/149879995496/cap-im-tiny-rb-round-12-liberty) prompt for the [Cap-Iron Man Tiny Reverse Bang](http://capim-tinybang.tumblr.com/). When I saw it my immediate reaction was “Steve looks like Peter Pan omg!” And then I kept hearing [Lost Boy by Ruth B](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=58TBZnvyGwQ) on the radio and also I watched Hook a lot as a child so … yep. Summary is a reference to the [two](https://www.goodreads.com/quotes/30289-to-live-will-be-an-awfully-big-adventure) nicely contrasting [quotes](https://www.goodreads.com/quotes/381-to-die-will-be-an-awfully-big-adventure) about adventure.

It was as easy as a thought for Steve to land on the balcony and use the knife at his waist to open the lock on the window. The windows this high were never very difficult to get into. Steve wasn’t sure just how long it had been since he’d been to Peggy’s. Everything looked so different. It always looked different when he came out of Neverland.

The room he entered once he got the window open looked almost exactly the same, though. Same big bed, same dresser, same rocking chair, same toys. There were some new toys - even some things he couldn’t recognize as toys but he was sure that’s what they were considering they were in the nursery - and a desk, but a lot of it was just like it had always been.

Something nagged at the back of Steve’s mind as he carefully made his way over to the bed. This was an important trip. He couldn’t remember why, but there had been something important he’d wanted to talk to Peggy about. Oh, well. Either he’d remember when he woke Pegs up or they’d just go on an adventure in Neverland. No matter what happened they’d have fun.

As Steve was reaching out to the figure in the bed, bundled under the worn quilt he thought that Peggy’s mother had still been working on last time he’d been there, he realized the hair peeking out from the covers was too dark. Peggy had brown hair, sure, but this hair was nearly black.

And then someone spoke up from the rocking chair, which had been facing away from the window. “I never thought you’d come back.”

Steve’s eyes snapped over to the rocking chair. That was Peggy! She sounded all wrong, though. Then who was in the bed? He glanced between the bed and the chair, then decided to investigate the chair first, taking a few cautious steps in that direction, “Peggy?”

“Yes, Steve. It’s me. It’s been a very long time since you’ve been here. Lifetimes,” she said, standing and turning to him. And she was old! Not just an adult, but old and white haired and wrinkled.

“No! How did this happen?!” Steve said, wincing away from her as he spoke.

“This isn’t Neverland,” her voice was gentle despite the bluntness of her words, “people age here.”

Steve shook his head and turned away from her, his eyes landing on the bed and the person in it. He turned back around to Peggy and asked, almost scared to know the answer, “Who is in the bed?”

Peggy reached out and took Steve’s hands and held on tightly before answering, “We found him here a few years ago … it’s Tony.”

That was why Steve had come! He remembered now! Every so often the Lost Boys got themselves un-lost, and while normally Steve never thought anything of it, this time it had been Tony. He would never do that to Steve, so Steve had known he had to go find Pegs to help him find Tony again. But then her words sunk in, past the excitement that remembering brought on. “Years? How many years?” He tugged towards Tony but her grip on him tightened, holding him fast despite her age.

“Almost four, now. Steve, please, if you are about him you’ll just leave. He barely remembers Neverland anymore. I think that’s the way it is with people who lived there as long as he did. Once they leave long enough all the memory of it they have is like a dream,” Peggy gave Steve’s hands a little squeeze as she spoke. That was one of those things adults did, to try to comfort people. It wasn’t working.

Steve felt more grown up now than he ever had before, and he hated that. The next thing after feeling grown up was actually growing up, and he didn’t want that at all.

But maybe … maybe if he did it here, with Tony and Peggy, it might not be so bad.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not that fond of the way this turned out. I spent the better part of a day coming up with the last line alone and I'd wanted it to be longer and more involved but whatever I don't have time to fix it. There might be more eventually - I'd also had an idea for where Bucky might be in all of this. Two conflicting ideas actually so if I write more I'll have to pick which I like better.


End file.
